


Kiss And Make Up

by AstraHannah



Category: My Two First Loves (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arguing, Dumb tags are here once again, Fix-It of Sorts, I'm... Expressing my annoyance through a fic?, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Multi, Not Beta Read, Slight OOC, but not really written out, it ain't much but it's honest work, later on, might rewrite later, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraHannah/pseuds/AstraHannah
Summary: During the New Year's Eve, Mason and Noah started fighting and got kicked outside. One would only presume they hate each other again, but a mind can wonder to how they could salvage it...
Relationships: Bad Boy/Childhood Crush (My Two First Loves)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was finalizing a sequel to my other fic "New Feelings", I was planning to publish it the next day(it'll be published most likely somewhere during the weekend, I have a lot of schoolwork now - I have three exams tomorrow and I shouldbe learning instead of this, but it'll be canon non-complient by today, and I don't want to publish it once it is... IDK how to explain the feeling), but then chapter 77 happened, and did the way they got the boys out of the way make me mad. And throughout yesterday, I wrote this.
> 
> It's not the best, but I wanted someone to see it. So yeah. Here. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Warning - I guess there's a bit of Noah bashing, sorry, I think he was mostly in the wrong, so he's being really sorry here. Also kinda poking at MC(who's called Tia once again) - sorry, but them not minding how indecisive she's being at all is just so unrealistic to me.
> 
> In the first chapter, Mason/Noah will be heavily implied to be about to happen(not really a surprise with the ship tag), but it'll only be outright said/will outright happen in chapter 2. It's readable without chapter 2 if you don't mind open endings. I initially didn't want to even put the second chapter there, because I don't think it fits the tone... But I decided to do it like this.
> 
> That's the whole of this long note, enjoy the story.

They didn't fight. After Ava sent them to stand outside, even after they both came, they didn't resume their fighting. They just... Awkwardly angrily glared at each other.

Until Mason sighed.

„This isn't worth it.“

„It really isn't.“

Mason's stare suddenly pierced him through more then ever before, then Mason replied:  
„I didn't mean the fight.“

„What did you mean, then?“

„I tried. I wanted to rebuild our friendship, and with you agreeing it for eventually, I thought something was happening. And it did. I thought we were reconnecting, or something! And then, you said this. I KNOW my dad isn't a good person, you idiot! I'm still not going to let him die!“

They were reconnecting. Both of them knew. When they were at the cabin, before the whole drama went down, it all felt... Right. But neither of them would say it. Noah just doesn't tend to be too emotional, and Mason was just too angry right now.

And yet...

„Sorry, I just don't get how you can be so worried about him,“ Noah said a bit bitterly.

„Which I don't get,“ Mason said, „I get why you hate him so much - he shot you, and apparently, you know something I don't, which is the only thing stopping me from just deciding that you're a shitty person - but I thought you'd understand. That you'd know how important family is.“

Family. Of course. He did this too. Elijah only ever let him down, and yet he didn't give up on him and let him let him down again.

But why would Mason do the same mistake? How to word that?

„... I get it now. I did the same thing. With Elijah. But Elijah didn't abuse me. You deserve better then this," _like this? Does that work?_ Noah wondered.

Abuse? Mason thought Noah was probably right... But still was surprised, because no one before him called it by it's name. He stood opposite to Noah, staring into the ground, arms folded on his chest, and unsurely said:  
„I know. Once I leave for college, I'm not planning on looking back too much. Still doesn't mean I want him dead.“

„I get it now. I got carried away. I'm really sorry. I...“

„You what?“

God, is he really going to spit it all out? About how he feels about their friendship?  
... If it's for it's sake, then alright.

„I've figured out that I don't want to fuck up what we were repairing again. The moments this year ever since we reconnected and got along, together with Tia, and even Ava were the best of the whole year. I want to be your friend, I don't want to go back to what it was, and this feels so dumb to say, but if it helps, hell, I'll do it. So... Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should've just shut up.“

Mason looked him up and down, and those few seconds were one of the longest in Noah's life.  
Until he spoke up:  
"You should've. Someone in my family nearly died, and when I want to chill a bit after days of stress at a New Year's Eve party, someone I consider my friend sort of acts like I shouldn't be relieved that my dad is alive? You might not care about his life, but I hoped that at least you won't say anything.“

This gave Noah a perspective. A perspective of how Mason must've felt last two days, and how betrayed must be.

And of how throughly he fucked up.

„I... I screwed it all up. I don't even understand how I could...“ he was staring into the ground.

„I forgive you.“

Noah titled his head up to look at Mason with pure awe.

Mason was almost refusing to look at him, arms still on his chest, but he said something more:  
„I guess I can see it from your point of view. Even though I have to try really damn hard. Don't ever fucking do anything like that again.“

Noah wasn't this close to tears in a really long time.

He smiled, and moved closer to Mason, not even knowing what he's planning, but Mason put his hand in front of himself, gesturing him to stop, and said:  
„But I have a request.“

Noah stopped, and asked:  
„What is it?“

He was surprised at himself when his mind was saying _„Anything you say, it's yours.“_  
_„Even Tia?“_ he asked himself, and found also himself replying, _„Okay, that's a good point...“  
_  
But any internal monolog he had going on stopped when Mason spoke up:  
„You know something I don't. You're implying that my dad is in something shady. And thinking about it... I can entertain the thought. How much can you tell me?“  
  
„... Probably not everything. And I'll have to think through how to do it,“ so Jennings senior and co. don't find out anything.  
  
„Okay, I'll wait. All I want to know is what is it that you know.“  
  
„I'll try telling you soon.“  
  
Mason nodded, and then walked a bit to the side and sat down on a sidewalk opposite to Ava's house.  
„Oh, yeah, and one other thing.“  
  
Noah sat down next to him.  
„Yeah?“  
  
„Stop calling me „Jennings“. Can't you call me by my first name by now?“  
  
Noah chuckled as he sat down on the sidewalk next to Mason.  
„Guess I can do that, _Mason_.“  
  
„Good, _Noah_.“  
  
They both looked up at the house.  
„Guess we're uninvited now,“ Mason noted.  
  
Noah looked at the house - he thought he caught a glimpse of Tia on the balcony - and then back at Mason.  
  
He sat down next to him.  
„Take it positively. At least we're not uninvited and alone,“ he said, „I know you still must be hurt, but...“  
  
Mason turned to him.  
„But I can see you're sorry, and I'm glad I'm not alone. Starting the new year by a fight and walking home alone isn't my preffered way to start it.“  
  
„Mine neither,“ Noah grinned.  
  
And Mason smiled back at him. He really is a saint, huh? Noah said what he said, he robbed him and all it took for Elijah to convince him to do it was some cheap coercion, and Mason is sitting next to him, smiling.  
He forgave him, again.  
And Noah knew he'll try hard to but mess anything up again. Because then, Mason will understandably cut him from his life.

Looking at him, Noah knew he doesn't want that to ever happen.

They were only interrupted from their little silent moment when they heard people yelling the countdown from the balcony.

  
10!

  
„We both wanted to kiss Tia at midnight, huh?“ Mason noted with a smile.  
  
„Yeah. And neither of us can,“ and Noah found he doesn't really mind.

  
5!

  
He really didn't care, it even drew him to...  
  
„I don't really mind,“ Mason said.  
  
„Me neither.“  
  
Noah was looking at Mason, realizing he did the same for him Tia did. Just longer time ago. Why didn't he fall in love with him like with her?

3!

  
A little smirk appeared on Mason's face.  
  
„What are you looking at like that?“

  
1!

  
Or maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I initially didn't plan to have them get together, feeling as if with what happened in chapter 1, it didn't fit the tone. But the shipper in me won, wrote it, and in the end, I'm publishing it. If you found them getting together unfitting for the situation(since this picks up right where the previous chapter ends), you don't have to read it.
> 
> For those who do, enjoy!:-)

After they heard the „one“, Mason unexpectedly leaned in, and as everyone started cheering, gave Noah a peck on the mouth.  
  
Noah winked a few times in surprise, leaning a bit away.  
  
„Why-“  
  
„What? Tia kissed both of us before, it counts as an indirect kiss, right?“ Mason grinned.  
  
Noah raised his eyebrows in a _„really now?"_ kind of fashion.  
  
„Well, okay,“ Mason raised his hands up in surrender, „guess I just felt like kissing you at the moment.“  
  
„Surprised that you would, considering... Everything.“  
  
„What? You're forgiven-“  
  
„You have the patience of a saint, you know that?“  
  
„Hope you won't keep testing it,“ Mason said, and continued where he left off, „and if your problem is about the fact that I like Tia, she also flirts with the both of us, and kissed both of us - though it was an accident with me - and maybe Ava as well. I like guys. And if you don't like me at all... Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have, heat of the moment... So?“  
„I was wondering about all of that... Except the last one. I think I like you.“  
  
Mason grinned.  
„So, it's your turn, then?“  
  
„What with?“  
  
„Kiss me.“  
Noah smirked, leaned in, entangled his hand in Mason's hair and gave him a kiss.  
  
This one lingered longer than the peck before, even though Noah was a bit unsure about it. Mason was sort taking the lead; drawing Noah closer while connecting his hands behind his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
When they pulled away, and looked at each other, Noah was looking at him with a bit of awe.  
„That...“  
  
„Felt as if it should've happened a long time ago?“ Mason smiled.  
  
Noah chuckled.  
„That too,“ he said, „but I meant... It felt sweet.“  
  
Mason laughed and looked at him in a way no one's ever looked at Noah. Maybe Tia came close... But he saw love in Mason's eyes, and he hoped Mason can see his own right back.  
  
And in case he didn't...  
Noah kissed him again, this time certainly and with passion.  
  
And again. And again.  
  
They only stopped making out when they heard some guy yelling from the balcony:  
„Yo! Look at this! I think there's two dudes making out on the sidewalk!“  
  
At which they pulled away, Noah stood up, helped Mason up and they ran away from any party goer's sight, trying not to burst out with laughter as they overheard more screaming:  
„Dude, are those Jennings and Harris?“  
  
„Nah dude, they were fighting, plus, I think they're straight...“  
  
„Whatever. GET SOME!“

  
Once they were sure that they were out of not only sight but also hearing, they finally burst into laughter.  
  
„This is officially my craziest New Year ever,“ Mason said.  
  
„And I thought the greatest thing I could do today was kissing Tia at midnight.“  
  
  
„Aren't you disappointed with it being me instead?“ Mason was still smiling, he was probably joking around.  
  
„I don't need Tia if I have you.“  
  
„Me... Neither,“ Mason seemed to be thinking something through now, „Tia would've kissed Ava anyway... Noah?“  
  
„Hmm?“ Noah raised his eyebrows.  
  
„If you wanted to as well... Would you go out with me? I know you have Tia, hell, we both have Tia, but Tia... She's taking forever, and we don't know when she's going to decide, but I know I like you, and... Yeah.“  
  
Tia. He was competing for her heart for almost a half of a school year. But his feelings towards her faded in comparison to what he felt towards Mason. Someone who's willing to love him here and now, which couldn't be said about Tia.  
  
But at the same time, this was new, and he didn't know whether it isn't something that will pass.  
  
But he felt like it's not, like it's something that has been building up, like it should've happened... Even back in freshman. He didn't realize it, but he really likes Mason back then, right?  
But would he then do what he did? And...  
He wanted to try, but he had to ask about something recent first.  
  
„While I'd like to, I basically caused your dad's heart attack. Are you sure about it?“  
  
„... You? How, Noah?“  
  
„He only got so agitated when I started talking about the „deal“. I only wanted to shut him up, but what happened happened, and I want you to take it I to consideration right now.“  
  
Mason nodded, and started out slowly:  
„Everyone told me it's not my fault. I don't think it's yours, either. As you said, you wanted him to shut up, not have a heart attack. It's not something I'll judge you over. You didn't want to do it.“  
  
Noah nodded.  
„I was just thinking about that, and I wanted you to think about that as well. If you are willing to forgive me... Then I'd like to go out with you," Noah said quietly.  
  
And Mason smiled.  
„There's that then.“  
  
He held Noah's hand.  
  
„We should probably go home, shouldn't we?“ Mason asked.  
  
„I guess, but I know that we both have to walk the same path for a bit,“ Noah replied.  
  
„You know... It's good that we started that fight,“ Mason noted, as they started walking.  
  
„Because we wouldn't be going out otherwise?“  
  
Mason smirked at him.  
  
„Exactly. I'm just wondering that Tia will say once we tell her.“  
  
„Well, we made her choice a lot easier, she should be thankful,“ Noah joked.  
  
Mason chuckled.  
„Let's hope she sees it that way.“  
  
„If she doesn't, at least Ava will be glad," Noah said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that with the fics about these two I'm publishing, I'm kinda seeing a pattern. It's the two of them getting together in various ways and times. Same shit, different story? I think I might publish one more like that - when the story is over. A canon-compliant one.(That is if PB doesn't do it by themselves *wink wink* *nudge nudge*... Still hoping)
> 
> Also, I might delete this one later. It just got created because I hated what they did in the last chapter, wanted to fix it, and being who I am, shipping happened. But I'll see.


End file.
